Uma escolha difícil
by Rizabr
Summary: Roy terá que tomar uma difícil decisão, que afetará toda a sua vida.
1. Chapter 1

Roy foi convocado para uma importante missão. O que será?Minha primeira fic e que os anjos estejam comigo!

Andava de forma descompassada. Os passos, irregulares denotavam certo nervosismo. O coração acelerado parecia querer acompanhar a respiração, irregular. Já estava começando a suar. Que estranho, não devia estar assim. Sempre que o Marechal o chamava era para alguma boa notícia, como promoções.Então, porque temer?  
Mas desta vez não era assim. Ele tinha plena certeza que o motivo que havia feito o marechal lhe chamar até ali não era nada bom.   
Estava quase lá.A secretária particular parecia estar lhe esperando.  
-Bom dia coronel, venha por aqui por favor.O Marechal está lhe esperando-disse, abrindo a porta para ele entrar.  
-Obrigado.  
-Seja bem vindo coronel Mustang.Sente-se por favor - começou Bradley-Ouvi falar muito bem de você.É de pessoas assim, comprometidas com o seu serviço de que precisamos.  
Todos esse elogios não serviram para acalmar Roy Mustang.Ele continuava nervoso.Essa bajulação não seria em vão, o que será que ele ia pedir?  
Vossa Excelência poderia ir direto ao assunto?-cortou Mustang, impaciente.  
-Como quiser coronel. Acreditamos que alguém, mais especificamente um de seus subordinados está nos traindo. Achamos que essa pessoa está passando informações para Scar ou para aqueles que se autodenominam homúnculos.   
-Como assim?-pensou Roy-Eles não fariam isso.Não tem motivo para tal.São pessoas sinceras e comprometidas com o exército, jamais pensariam nisso.  
Essa pessoa está perto de você, uma vez que o senhor está diretamente envolvido nas investigações dos últimos acontecimentos.E o principal, é uma mulher.  
O coração de Roy disparou.Saía com tantas...mas não se lembrava de ter falado nada que não devia falar.Será que...  
-Oras, não se preocupe.Não é nenhuma de suas namoradas.  
Ufa, melhor assim.Mas se não era nenhuma delas só podia ser uma pessoa.Seu coração disparou.  
A pessoa a quem me refiro é a primeira tenente Hawkeye.  
O coração de Roy Mustang deu um salto e depois parou.Não podia ser.Perguntou, para confirmar, na vã esperança de que estivesse enganado.  
-O senhor se refere a primeira Tenente Riza Hawkeye, minha subordinada direta?  
-Exatamente. Ela está sempre muito próxima do senhor, coronel, e a possibilidade de conseguir informações são muitas, especialmente porque ela está no exercito.Achamos que Hawkeye fosse tentar seduzir o senhor, mas não isso seria óbvio demais.  
Tentando ao máximo manter o auto0controle, Mustang falou:  
-Me desculpe, senhor mas não acredito que a tenente faria isso, ela não é esse tipo de mulher.E falo mais, tenho plena certeza de que se fosse preciso ela daria a vida pelo trabalho dela.Vossa excelência deve estar enganado, nenhum de meus subordinados faria isso, muito menos ela.  
-É lamentável o senhor pensar assim coronel.Tinha a máxima confiança no senhor, de que aceitaria sem hesitar, tendo em vista o cumprimento de seu dever, em se importar com seus sentimentos.Infelizmente, o senhor, coronel, me decepcionou e vai descer muito na minha consideração.-fez uma pausa - Tem certeza de que essa é sua última palavra?Pense em todas as pessoas que você viu na sua carreira como militar. Pense no sofrimento e na dor delas. Aqui você tem proteção, segurança.A guerra está começando e quando ela começar talvez o senhor não tenha o status que tem hoje, e então não teremos consideração.  
Silêncio.  
-Bom, então parece que vou ter que chamar outra pessoa para fazer isso.General Caliet(1), quem sabe.  
Caliet...não pode ser-pensou o coronel.  
Roger Caliet era conhecido por sua idolatria ao exército.Levava suas missões muito a sério, as últimas conseqüências para falar a verdade.Não fazia diferença a importância do caso, todos os envolvidos morriam.Não se sabia de ninguém que houvesse sobrevivido a um encontro com ele.Sua crueldade era uma lenda usada para assustar crianças desobedientes.Era temido por tudo e por todos, sem exceção.  
O coração de Roy Mustang dava saltos, falhava batidas e acelerava, segundo um compasso desconhecido.Ele não podia estar falando sério.Riza não teria a menor chance, seria destroçada por Caliet.  
-Desculpe, senhor.É difícil acreditar que alguém como Hawkeye faça isso-pausa-Estou às ordens.  
-Não coronel.Pensando melhor foi um erro chamá-lo aqui.Você não é a pessoa mais indicada para fazer isso.É melhor que o general cuide disso.Pelo menos teremos certeza de que ela não irá escapar.  
Uma dor no peito.Mustang não conseguia respirar direito.Era como se tivesse recebido uma facada no peito.Quanto mais cedo aquilo terminasse, melhor.  
-Eu insisto marechal!Sou capaz de cuidar disso sozinho, e de uma forma mais discreta que o general faria. Eu jurei fidelidade ao exército, ao senhor e a Amestris!Farei o impossível para acabar com isso o quanto antes e aumentar minha consideração perante o senhor!  
-Muito bem, coronel Mustang. É assim que se fala. Você tem a minha permissão para usar os métodos que bem entender. Agora pode ir.  
-E então, como foi?-perguntou Indolência, após a saída de Roy.   
Muito bem. Ele hesitou no início, mas eu consegui convencê-lo.E o melhor ,acho que não suspeita de nada.Mas é melhor prevenir do que remediar.  
Saiu apressado.Precisava tomar ar.Não conseguia acreditar no que ouvira na conversa de minutos atrás.Droga Porque o marechal tinha que fazer aquilo?Suspeitava que ele estivesse envolvido no caso do quinto laboratório. Agora tinha mais certeza ainda, afinal, ocupá-lo com outro caso era a melhor forma de afastá-lo das investigações.  
Chegou a rua e diminuiu a velocidade.Soprava uma leve brisa, suficiente para fazer as pessoas fecharem os casacos, pois não havia sol para esquentá-las.Mães puxavam os filhos, deslumbrados com a última novidade da loja de artigos para alquimia.Pessoas indo de um lado para outro, outras conversando, outras ainda gritando.Um homem idoso anunciava os destaques do jornal do dia, tentando se fazer ouvir no meio da multidão.  
Continuou andando e, sem perceber, chegou a sempre, estava cheia, com pessoas andando de um lado para outro, carregando sacolas, observando produtos, pagando.Surpreendentemente, era um lugar organizado, limpo, mas nem só por isso calmo.O ar estava impregnado pelos mais diferentes tipos de cheiros, com uma variedade que chegava a fazer mal.  
-Coronel?Você por aqui?-perguntou uma voz conhecida.   
Ele parou e virou-se. Era Sussey.  
Fazendo a feira?-insistiu.   
Não, só estava passando para ver se encontrava alguém conhecido-disse Roy, tomando seus pulsos.  
-E encontrou. Poderia me ajudar com as sacolas?  
-Claro que sim - respondeu abaixando-se para pegar os pacotes e seguindo-a.   
Normalmente ele se ofereceria para ajudá-la, mas o problema era que mesmo inconscientemente não conseguia parar de pensar em Riza. Sabia que ela não era aliada de Scar ou dos homúnculos. E o que fazer agora que ele havia sido designado para entregá-la ao exército?Com certeza ela seria morta, ou pior, usada nas experiências da pedra filosofal. Não conseguia se imaginar enganando-a, fazendo-a sofrer. Até porque ela era muito inteligente. Droga, isso não estava em seus planos. Desde Ishabal, havia jurado nunca mais matar ninguém. O rosto aterrorizado daquelas pessoas a beira da morte o perseguia até hoje em seus pesadelos. Somente por isso havia continuado no exército. Para evitar que coisas daquele tipo acontecessem. Para evitar sofrimentos, vidas desperdiçadas, separações, para evitar tantos sacrifícios. E agora aquilo. Se fizesse o que o marechal havia pedido, todo esforço feito até agora seria em vão.Só provaria que não acreditava naquilo que dizia acreditar.Se, por outro lado, ajudasse a tenente seria expulso do exército, e seus esforços também não serviriam de nada.Isso é, se eles conseguissem escapar vivos,o que seria praticamente impossível, já que essa atitude não seria tolerada.  
Enfim chegaram a condução de Sussey.  
-Muito obrigada, Roy pela gentileza.Não gostaria de me acompanhar?  
-Hoje não, preciso trabalhar. O dever me chama.  
-Mas como assim?-pensou Sussey-Ele, Roy Mustang, recusando um convite desses?Havia alguma coisa errada. Nem se fosse o fim do mundo Mustang faria isso.  
Virou e caminhou até o centro da cidade.Precisava ir ao QG.Não podia deixar perceberem que havia acontecido algo.

Notas:  
1-personagem criado por mim.  
Bom, aí termina o primeiro capítulo.Ficou um pouco grande, mas eu não consegui fazer menor.Espero que tenham gostado e comentem.

Primeiro capítulo... A história já tah toda pronta, daqui um pouco eu add todos os episódios.

.Por favor, deixem um comentário!

Eu queria agradecer a Pinky-chan2, por ter tido paciência de me explicar como add uma história.E também a Mariah-chan17, por ter se oferecido!Também agradeço, desde já, a todos que leram esse capítulo!Eu não vou demorar com os próximos, mas já vou avisando, eles não estão tão bons assim.


	2. Tentativasxdesespero

.Pois é, esse capítulo demorou pra sair. É que eu reescrevi todo ele, achei que tinha ficado muito ruim do outro jeito. Quem quiser ver o cap. Original, vai no meu perfil, lá tem um link pro meu prolife no outro site.

**Disclaimer**: não, Fma não me pertence (só a fic).

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Sussurros inebriantes chegavam-lhe ao ouvido, pequenos murmúrios que aos poucos foram tirando-lhe as forças, substituindo-as por um grande vazio, que começava no coração e se espalhava por todo o resto do corpo. Os joelhos cederam não agüentava mais dar um único passo. Os sussurros iniciais se transformaram em longos gemidos, vozes arrastadas.

Nada mais importava.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

A água quente escorria pelo corpo, rápida. Tinha sido uma difícil noite, não gostava de lembrar de certas coisas. O melhor era ir direto para o QG, assim evitaria as broncas da tenente.

O silencio reinava no escritório e comandava seus pensamentos. Tudo estava exatamente no mesmo lugar do dia anterior, o telefone sobre a mesa, as cadeiras alinhadas, o tapete felpudo dando um pouco de conforto a dura rotina diária.

Aquilo deveria deixá-lo feliz, faze-lo aproveitar a paz. No entanto não conseguia, seu cérebro insistia em não querer desligar do mundo exterior. Isso era sinal de problema, e problema grave, já que mesmo nas piores situações isso não costumava acontecer. Hawkeye sempre estava ali para aquilo, saber que podia compartilhar sua vida atribulada com ela, era como diminuir o fardo pesado que carregava. Mas agora não podia fazer isso, pela primeira vez não seria possível dividir as suas aflições, e seu coração sentia-se ainda mais oprimido nessa situação.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Todos estavam ocupados com seus trabalhos, quando a porta se abriu. A figura provocou uma onda de espanto, disfarçado com presteza por todos os soldados, seguida de uma imediata reverencia.

-Ah, meus parabéns. Vejo que estão trabalhando para o bem das pátria-o homem sorridente comentou. Todos calados.

-Marechal-Roy firme, respeitoso.

-Coronel Mustang... - falou lentamente, como se saboreasse as palavras - Passei para ver como iam indo. Parece que estão fazendo um ótimo trabalho. E não se esqueça do seu. Aguardo ansioso os resultados.

-Sim senhor - foi tudo o que ele respondeu.

As coisas sempre ficavam aparentemente pesadas quando o marechal ou quaisquer outros superior do coronel apareciam. Geralmente as etiquetas eram desfeitas depois da saída destes, mas curiosamente, elas foram mantidas aquela vez. Ninguém queria revelar o constrangimento por ter que fingir aquilo.

Era hora do almoço e Riza deveria estar no refeitório, mas a lembrança de trabalhos pendentes deu-lhe uma boa desculpa para escapar da conversa tola de seus amigos. Todos estavam comendo e consequentemente os escritórios e corredores se encontravam vazios. Embora atenta Hawkeye, estava emersa em seus pensamentos, refletindo sobre qual seria o próximo passo que dariam. Ele tinha um grande prestígio, um novo feito creditado a Roy Mustang já não era nenhuma surpresa.

A visita do marechal horas antes a perturbava. Por algum motivo, sentia que a presença não tinha sido do agrado do coronel. Aquilo a deixava preocupada, o que estava acontecendo?

Perdida em seus devaneios, Riza surpreendeu-se por encontrar Mustang sozinho no escritório.

-Coronel?-a voz saiu calma, porem, escondia uma ponta de aflição. Nunca precisava saber exatamente o que acontecia, seu coração sempre sabia de tudo.

Ele levantou os olhos. Ela estava ali. Aquela que sempre o tinha apoiado, silenciosamente, em todas as situações. Como um filme, seus momentos juntos foram desfilando pela sua memória, como tinha deixado acontecer?Ser tão idiota, estar a ponto de perder a única pessoa de confiança que restava.

Ela o encarava, novamente aquela sensação estaca ali. Aquele sentimento que parecia despi-los de suas mascaras, trazendo a tona seus maiores segredos.

Roy levantou, caminhou em sua direção, assim como fazia todas as vezes que aquilo acontecia. Sempre tinha sido serio, apesar das brincadeiras, era sincero com ela. Conhecia Hawkeye melhor do que ninguém, embora fossem apenas coronel e tenente, sabia que as aparências enganavam, e ao contrario do que parecia, ela também era uma mulher. Uma mulher que se preocupava, sentia, sofria... Amava.

Ela viu-o aproximar-se, não recuou. Não sentia medo, sabia muito bem a seqüência de cenas que se seguiriam, ate que um deles desviasse o olhar e fosse embora.

Roy parou a poucos centímetros a sua frente, lendo a verdadeira Riza que se formava nos olhos da jovem. Pegou seus pulsos, encarou-a. Sentia um turbilhão de sentimentos dentro de si, mas continuava firme.

Por céus... O que estava acontecendo?Ela começava a perder o sentido das coisas, queria sair, não conseguia. Suas pernas pareciam cravadas no chão.

Toda a atenção dele se focalizava na tenente, sentia-se decido e ao mesmo tempo receoso, sendo rapidamente livrado desta ultima, ao perceber as gemas vermelhas dela cravadas em si.

Quase podia sentir sua respiração, o calor de sua pele, ela estava tão próxima e ele sentiu a necessidade urgente de senti-la, nem que fosse por alguns minutos.

Riza percebeu-o cada vez mais próximo, e no minuto seguinte Roy tocava seus lábios levemente, como se temesse ofende-la. Temor que durou poucos segundos, pois logo ele a tinha completamente entregue. Entregue a sensações incomparáveis, que se misturavam e confundiam com seus sentimentos.

A boca dela era quente e úmida, dotada de uma doçura suave, que tiveram o poder de ir hipnotizando-o aos poucos, fazendo-o experimentar sensações a muito desconhecidas.

Juntos, não perceberam o tempo passar, a única coisa que importava era viver aquele momento.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

-Tenente Havoc, encontrou alguma coisa?

-Alem dos feridos?Nada senhor. -o homem apareceu por detrás da porta, cansado. Aquelas investigações que viravam o expediente acabavam com qualquer um.

Mustang suspirou. Apenas mais um assalto seguido de morte. Estava perdendo tempo ali.

-Coronel!Encontramos!-Falman apareceu agitado.

Em silencio chamou Hawkeye e entraram por uma porta que tinha como destino o subsolo da loja. As luzes falhavam, revelando vultos e imagens incompreensíveis antes de serem abocanhadas pela escuridão. Os degraus incertos, era necessário cuidado para não cair, ao mesmo tempo em que se tentava perceber algo vivo no recinto. O minuto que demoravam em percorrer as escadas só servia para aumentar a tensão que imperava entre os dois.

Os sinais de luta foram se tornando mais presentes, a falta de uma parte do corrimão, manchas de sangue pela parede, o cheiro de morte.

Súbito, ao chegarem ao piso, um grito cadavérico retumbou no lugar.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


End file.
